


I've got my love to keep me warm

by turnitintolove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, NSFW, There's some plot in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitintolove/pseuds/turnitintolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie watches the snow from the large window in the living room turn from light flurries to heavy, wet flakes.  She sighs and looks to the large Christmas tree Mr. Jarvis brought in a week ago. The gifts she’s picked up around the city for Peggy lie beneath, wrapped in bright papers and tied with matching ribbons.  She sighs again, her breath fogging the glass and blurring the snow that piles in the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflesonface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesonface/gifts).



> Happy Holidays fellow fans and creative people! This fic is for wafflesonface who wanted the following: "For the holidays this year I would like fic or art about Cartinelli keeping warm in front of a fire while it snows outside. This can be fluff or smut or angst (as long as nobody dies or is dead; NO CHARACTER DEATH PLS)." I hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Thanks to cassiopeiasara for beta-ing and some hilarious comments.
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same title by Billie Holiday. (Not a musical! It was almost from a song from Hamilton but it was too long)

Angie watches the snow from the large window in the living room turn from light flurries to heavy, wet flakes. She sighs and looks to the large Christmas tree Mr. Jarvis brought in a week ago. The gifts she’s picked up around the city for Peggy lie beneath, wrapped in bright papers and tied with matching ribbons. She sighs again, her breath fogging the glass and blurring the snow that piles in the street.

If only Peggy would return from whatever mission she was sent on. She’s been gone two weeks, and with the weather as cold as it is people are less inclined to visit. Their home feels too large, too empty for just one person.

Angie’s tried busying herself with cooking, baking an assortment of traditional British treats she heard Peggy mention before along with the meals she grew up eating. The apartment may be empty, but the sweet and savory smells of the approaching holiday linger throughout the first floor.

The quiet means that her thoughts get louder. The thoughts she’s tried to ignore or lock away. While she may be able to drown them out with a stack of records or reading aloud, she cannot ignore the gnawing feeling at the pit of her stomach or the heat that spreads across her cheeks when she allows herself to really _think_ about Peggy. The slope of her neck, the curve of her waist, the soft look in her eyes as she sips her morning tea.

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and finds that she’s drawn a small heart in the fog her breath has left on the window. It wipes away easily, the sleeve of her sweater leaving behind damp streaks on the window.

“Stop being ridiculous.” She says aloud to the empty room. “She’s your friend, and she’s not -” Angie can’t bring herself to finish the sentence. It’s a word she doesn’t like, a word she fears. The consequences would be devastating.

As night falls, the sounds of Bing Crosby echo through the rooms, Angie humming along as she warms soup on the stove. Only when he begins to croon _I’ll be home for Christmas_ does she stop and run to pull the needle off the record.

“None of that.” She mutters, returning to ladle her dinner into a bowl. She eats in the kitchen, trying not to think of where Peggy might be. Trying not to miss the easy silence that so often falls between them. The silence now is too loud, too inviting to the thoughts she tries again to push away.

It isn’t the first time Angie’s developed feelings for a friend and it never turns out well. They laugh or call her names, threaten to tell her family. Instead she _chooses_ to be Peggy’s friend, she chooses to not fall in love with her. Or so she tells herself. But Peggy wouldn’t laugh at her or threaten her, a small voice says. She would be kind.

Angie groans, sliding her half finished dinner away and laying her forehead on the table. “You just had to serve her that pie, didn’t you. And then you had to talk to her and hear her stupid voice. You stupid, stupid, fool.” She lightly bangs her head a few times and sighs.

No longer hungry, she retires to the living room and works on building a fire. Once she has one going, she brushes her fingers along the spines of the books that line the wall. Something to distract her while she waits for sleep to creep up on her. She pauses at the leather bound edition of _Dracula_ and pulls it off the shelf. Angie shrugs and curls on the sofa, pulling a blanket around her shoulders before opening to the first page.

Angie wakes enough to hear the tumblers in the lock clicking and the door creaking open. Her tired brain and the discarded copy of _Dracula_ has her senses heightened. She reaches for the fire poker, noticing that the room has grown cold with the fire left to embers. Her steps are light, avoiding the creaking floorboard to the left of the door, Angie steps into the hallway and sees her monster of an intruder. Angie raises the fire poker above her head, ready to strike until the stranger clicks on the nearest lamp and stares.

“Angie?” Peggy asks, eyeing the makeshift weapon held above Angie.

“Peggy!” Angie shouts, letting the fire poker clang to the ground so she can run and hug Peggy. “You’re back! Oh, and you’re wet.” She pulls away, feeling and seeing that Peggy is covered in a dusting of frost and heavy snow.

Peggy smiles, straining to pull off her coat and boots to hang by the door, “Yes, it seems I came home to a blizzard.” Her voice is tired, but her eyes are soft as she looks at Angie. “Why were you going to attack me with a fire poker?”

Angie blushes and toes the ground, “You sort of looked like a snow beast. And I didn’t know when you were coming home.”

“Snow beast?” Peggy raises an eyebrow, bending to pull off her boots.

Angie smiles, “It’s good to have you home, English.” She cups her cheeks and drops her jaw, “You’re freezing!”

“I did mention a blizzard.” Peggy reminds her and Angie rolls her eyes.

“I had a fire going in the living room, shouldn’t take much to get it started again.” She pulls Peggy towards the door, only letting go when she gets to the small pile of logs and begins building the fire back up. “You sit here and warm up, I’ll bring you something to eat.”

Angie busies herself with warming another bowl of soup on the stove, humming to herself as she does so. Now that Peggy has returned, the feeling of warmth that spreads through her gives her pause, “She’s your friend, Angie.” She reminds herself.

Peggy is exactly where Angie left her, sitting against a large stuffed ottoman with closed eyes. “Here you go, English. Should warm you right up.”

“Oh, thank you.” She takes the offered bowl and ignoring the spoon in Angie’s hand, starts to drink from the bowl.

“Those goons feed you when you go away?” Angie picks up a blanket and drapes it over Peggy’s shoulders before sitting next to her.

“Old C-Rations I’m afraid, only what we can carry in a pack.” She sets the now empty bowl down and looks at Angie, “That was wonderful.”

Angie smiles, “Well, there’s plenty.”

“How was your time while I was away?”

“Oh you know, not much to report.” Angie shrugs, she doesn’t want to tell Peggy that all she did was worry and pace and cook to keep from worrying and pacing. “We got a cold snap almost right after you left, so visiting hours have been pretty short.” She hopes she doesn’t sound lonely, though with the way Peggy’s mouth turns into a frown she doesn’t think she’s succeeded. “How was your mission?”

“Rather boring actually.” Peggy sighs.

“Not a success?” Angie asks, adding another log to the fire.

“Not really. All empty bases and more ghost stories.” Peggy says, pulling the blanket around her shoulders and turning to smile at Angie, “Thank you for dinner, and for not impaling me with a fire poker.”

“Well, gotta keep you fed.” Angie shrugs, “And sorry for trying to almost kill you.”

Peggy laughs, the sound low in her throat and making Angie swallow down her affections.

“Are you alright?” Of course she notices the shift in Angie’s demeanor.

“Of course, English, why wouldn’t I be?” She lies, wringing her hands together.

Peggy notices immediately. “Angie?” Her voice gentle, quiet.

“I, well, I-” she stutters.

Peggy stills her with a gentle hand resting against her cheek, “Angie, it’s alright. Whatever it is.”

“I don’t want you to get angry.” She mumbles.

“Darling, there isn’t much that you could do to make me angry.” She smiles, her features soft and voice calm.

“This might,” Angie says, avoiding Peggy’s searching eyes.

Peggy sighs, “Why don’t you let me decide?” She tries.

“I’m in love with you.” Angie blurts, eyes widening at her confession.

Peggy smiles, thumb caressing her cheek. “Is that all?” She asks quietly.

“I’m so sorry Peggy, I really am. Please don’t tell anyone. I can leave, I can move out. But please don’t tell.” Her words bordering hysterical the more she goes on.

“Angie.” Peggy tries, her voice calm, hand still resting on her cheek. “Angie,” she tries again, hoping to break through Angie’s panicked apologies. “Oh sod it.” She mumbles, pulling Angie closer to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

She pulls back and smiles at how Angie’s mouth opens and closes, unable to speak for the first time since meeting. Peggy leans in again, kissing the corner of her mouth then the bottom of her ear.

“Peggy?” Angie asks quietly.

“It would seem, Miss Martinelli that you have not only won my friendship, but my heart as well.”

Angie laughs lightly, “No more Shakespeare for you.” Though Peggy can sense the deflection in her voice. When Peggy only watches her, Angie sighs, “I didn’t think you’d ever feel the same way.”

“And why not? You’re incredible.” Peggy tells her, brushing her fingers gently across her cheek.

“Yeah, well, not too many girls have thought that before.” She shrugs, “The first girl I ever kissed threatened to tell my folks unless I set her up with my brother.” She shakes her head, ridding herself of the hurtful memory, “The rest sort of laugh or tell me I’m just filling the time for them.” Angie tries to pull away from Peggy, her old fear flaring up.

Peggy’s anger rises at the mention of the other women and their responses. When she feels Angie pulling away, she has a need to _fix this_ though she doesn’t know how. Instead she reaches for Angie’s wrist and says, “You’re more than just a person to take up time. You’re, well, everything.”

Angie blushes and tries to look away, though Peggy stills her movement with her fingers. Peggy’s lips are soft as they brush against Angie’s waiting for her to kiss her back, which she does, smiling as she returns the kisses in earnest. The warmth of the fire is nothing compared to the fire that Peggy’s lips leave on her skin, trailing down to kiss behind her ear, her neck and slowly down to the hollow of her throat.

She gasps when Peggy’s lips suck gently on her neck, searching for what will send shivers down her spine. When she finds it, Peggy smiles against her skin, moving the collar of her dress away slowly. Her hands still at the zipper that runs along her spine, waiting for Angie’s confirmation that this is what she wants.

Angie shifts impatiently, “Take the damn thing off already.” She mumbles pulling Peggy back in for another kiss, tired of feeling her hands run the length of her back over the zipper.

Peggy chuckles, easing the dress open and guiding it over Angie’s head to discard somewhere on the floor. “So beautiful,” Peggy admires the smooth skin she finds; skin untouched by war and flushed from Peggy’s kisses. Her hands slowly map over her, feeling the dips and curves usually hidden by layers of fabric.

When Angie begins to fumble with the belt around Peggy’s trousers, she pulls away only long enough to remove them herself. The starchy military fatigues too tight and complicated for Angie’s trembling hands. Peggy throws them in the direction of Angie’s dress, rising to her knees and pulling Angie close to kiss her again, deeper as her tongue teases against Angie’s.

Angie slows in her rush to rid Peggy of her button down shirt. She takes her time, pushing it away from her shoulders, marveling at the pale skin she finds. Where she is hesitant to touch her, Peggy guides her hand to rest against her breast, letting Angie feel the weight through the silk of her brassiere.

Peggy leans in to kiss her, letting her hands trace the smooth skin of Angie’s back. When her hands come to rest under the fabric and hooks, she stops, looking to Angie for reassurance.

Angie nods, “I’m okay, English.” Her hand resting near Peggy’s breast moves to mirror Peggy’s actions, pausing until Peggy nods her consent, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Angie’s hands are quick to replace the silk that’s been tossed to the side, gently squeezing and letting Peggy’s hardening nipples rest in the dips of her thumbs. When Peggy moans quietly, Angie kisses her harder and squeezes again, enjoying the way Peggy’s fingers splay and press into her sides. Angie moves her hands to wrap around Peggy, pulling her closer, pressing their bodies together.

The moan that Angie lets out at the feel of Peggy’s full breasts pressed against hers would cause her to blush were her skin not already so flushed. When Peggy pulls back to start kissing down Angies neck, she whines until she releases a sharp gasp when Peggy’s lips close around a peaked nipple. Tongue laving and lips pulling causing Angie to moan again and roll her hips.

Peggy moves her hands to cradle Angie’s body and guides her to lie back on the plush rug beneath them. When Peggy’s weight settles on Angie, she brushes her fingers through Angie’s hair, taking her time in kissing her. Her free hand slowly moves down Angie’s side until she rests at her hip, fingers toying with the pale cotton. “May I?” Peggy whispers. At Angie’s nod she moves only enough to work her underwear down her legs, leaving Angie completely bare.

“I-will you-” Angie stutters, still drinking in all of Peggy.

Peggy seems to understand and pulls off her own underwear before laying herself over Angie again, letting Angie’s legs come to wrap around her thighs, pulling her even closer. She moans into Peggy’s mouth when Peggy rolls her hips, squeezing a hand on Angie’s thigh, brushing her thumb at the crease of her thigh.

“Peggy.” She whispers her name like a plea.

She breaks their kiss, pressing her forehead against Angie’s while she moves to slide her hand to Angie’s sex. Peggy finds her wet and warm, her fingers moving slowly as she finds what makes Angie moan and gasp. She takes her time, teasing her with light touches then circling her quickly only to move her fingers away when her breathing turns staccato. 

Peggy braces herself on her elbow, looking down at Angie’s flushed face and her closed eyes, “Angie.” She whispers, fingers stilled at her entrance. When Angie doesn’t open her eyes, Peggy brushes her nose against hers, “Angie, darling open your eyes.”

Angie’s pupils are blown, the blue of her eyes only bright rings. She looks up at Peggy, eyes glassy with so many emotions flying through them. Her breath comes out in hurried gasps and Peggy’s eyes grow concerned at the tight look on her face, the tears that threaten to track down the sides of her face.

“What’s wrong?” Peggy keeps her fingers still, hesitant on whether or not she should pull away.

Angie shakes her head slightly, “This is, no one’s ever-” She stops herself, mapping the expanse of Peggy’s back, fingers brushing over the fading scars and avoiding Peggy’s eyes

“No one’s ever what, darling?” She asks quietly.

Angie takes a breath and finally looks at Peggy, “No one’s ever taken their time with me like this.”

Peggy thinks back to their conversation, rushed encounters and threats of blackmail. She’ll be angry about it later, but now, now she has Angie, stunningly beautiful Angie beneath her. “You deserve time, you deserve to be mapped, studied, and cherished for the wonder you are,” Peggy kisses her again, slow and deep, pulling away to watch her eyes flutter open again. “You’ll find I’m a very patient woman when it comes to important things. I will stop if you want me too.” 

Angie shakes her head and whispers, “No, please keep going.” Peggy smiles before moving her fingers again and presses one and then two fingers inside of her.

Angie’s back arches, the breath rushing out of her at the feel of Peggy inside of her, a throaty moan that urges Peggy to press a little harder, deeper inside of her. Peggy is slow in her movement, giving Angie time to adjust and begin rocking her hips to the slow rhythm Peggy starts. Only when they start moving together does Peggy begin to kiss down her neck again, she finds the spot behind Angie’s left ear that makes her gasp, sending a shiver down Angie’s spine and making her tighten around Peggy’s fingers as they slowly pump in and out. Peggy scrapes her teeth lightly over her sweet spot, pushing Angie to roll her hips harder, faster.

“Peggy, Peggy, Peggy.” She pants, her voice starting to sound like a whispered prayer of Peggy’s name. Her hips moving faster as she begins to chase her release.

For a moment the only sounds are of the fire crackling beside them and Angie’s moans, Peggy stilling her pumping to pulse and scissor her fingers inside of her. When she presses her thumb to the top of Angie’s clit and moves down slowly, Angie cries out, legs tightening around Peggy’s thighs.

“Don’t-don’t stop, oh god, please don’t stop.” Angie whines, gripping at Peggy’s shoulders, her hips more frantic with each pump of Peggy’s fingers.

“Never, darling.” Peggy tells her, brushing an errant curl away from her sweat slicked forehead. She can feel her own wetness where she presses against the back of her hand, her desire for Angie consuming her as she pushes her towards her peak. “Never.” She says again, kissing her quickly, Angie’s breaths coming out in short pants.

Three quick, hard circles on her clit has Angie arching, her back taut as she cries out. Peggy’s fingers are squeezed tightly as she continues to slowly press inside of her, pulsing whenever Angie’s muscles relax.

“Peggy,” Angie keens, still rolling her hips and gasping as Peggy draws out her release. Her palm is slick, from whose arousal, she can’t be sure. “Oh god, Peggy.” Angie moans again, tightening around Peggy’s fingers again.

“You are so, so beautiful.” Peggy whispers, easing Angie down and leaving light kisses over her face. She slowly pulls her fingers out of her, loving the small gasp that escapes Angie’s lips when she brushes them over her clit.

When Peggy slowly raises her wet fingers, glistening in the firelight, to her lips Angie has to blink to make sure she isn’t remembering a deep hidden fantasy. Peggy moans, lightly rolling her hips.

“Why Miss Carter,” Angie breathes, donning a slow, southern accent and giving her a lazy smile, watching Peggy suck her fingers into her mouth.

Peggy gives her a devilish smile with a chuckle, kissing her neck and working her way back to Angie’s lips, rolling to her side and pulling Angie with her. Peggy rolls her hips slowly, feeling how slick she is against the muscle of Angie’s thigh.

“You’re really something, you know that English?” Angie sighs, brushing her fingers over Peggy’s skin, teasing her fingers down to her hips and squeezing at the curve of her ass. “I like how you feel when you’re on top of me.” She admits shyly, smiling when Peggy adjusts them to lay her body against Angie’s.

“Like this?” She asks, gasping when Angie sneaks her hand between them to feel how wet she is.

“Yeah, just like that.” Angie smiles, coating her fingers and pinching Peggy’s clit lightly between her fingers. When Peggy’s hips jerk, she does it again.

“Angie,” Peggy whines when her touch turns light, but her whine turns to a gasp when Angie presses against her entrance, waiting for Peggy to nod. She guides her down slowly, her other hand squeezing at Peggy’s hip to keep her slow, to tease out the feeling of sinking onto Angie’s fingers. Peggy moans loudly at the feeling of Angie’s fingers inside her, her palm pressing against her slick, swollen clit.

She starts to rock slowly, Angie’s fingers sliding in and out with ease; slowly pulling out then pushing back in a little faster and rougher than she had been with Angie. The high pitched cry of her name has her repeating the movement until Peggy sits up slightly, using her arms as leverage to rock back a little harder each time Angie thrusts her fingers inside.

Angie can feel how hard and tight her nipples are under the weight of her breasts, the way they press into Angie. How with each deeper thrust of her fingers they seem to harden just a little more. When Peggy sits up more, Angie slips a third finger inside of her, watching her mouth drop open as she exhales. Angie doesn’t think she’s ever seen something so beautiful; Peggy is flushed, her skin glowing in the warmth of the fire. Her breasts sway and bounce with each thrust and Angie takes great pride in knowing that this is the effect she has on her. She is the reason for the loud moans and cries of her name each time she crooks her fingers or presses her thumb against her clit.

“Oh Angie, yes.” She braces herself, pressing an open palm to Angie’s chest while she pinches at her own nipple. Angie watching and squeezing her hip, pulling her down harder with each thrust. Peggy begins to roll her hips faster and Angie takes the hint to circle her clit faster, brushing the pad of her thumb over it in tight circles and then hard smudges against her. “Don’t stop, Angie, Angie, don’t-”

Peggy cuts herself off, pressing her hips down hard onto Angie’s fingers as her muscles begin to spasm and then clench tightly. She stops breathing, her back bowed, though she still presses down, relishing in the feeling of being so _full_ of Angie. She gasps, letting Angie guide her up and then back down again while her muscles unclench and clench again. “Yes, Angie, yes.” She moans, rolling her hips erratically as she comes down.

“I’ve got you, Peggy, I’ve got you.” Angie whispers, stilling her thumb and letting Peggy settle on top of her again, her body shaking with aftershocks as Angie eases her fingers out of her.

“You,” Peggy breathes, “are brilliant.” She watches Angie mirror her own move, sucking her fingers into her mouth and moaning at the taste of Peggy. “Oh god,” Peggy moans, resting her head between Angie’s breasts and feeling the way she chuckles beneath her.

“Well,” Angie runs her fingers through Peggy’s hair, now damp with sweat, “this was something.”

Peggy turns and kisses the skin between Angie’s breasts, “Was this alright?” She asks, voice uncharacteristically nervous. 

“You kiddin’ me English?” Angie smiles, “I’ve been dreaming of this for months.” She admits.

“Maybe I should go away more often then.” Peggy jokes.

“Don’t you dare!” She pulls Peggy’s face up to kiss her, “Especially now that I have you.”

“Darling, I believe you’ve had me since that first day at the diner.” She kisses her again, taking her time now that they’ve settled into the warmth of the afterglow.

“I don’t think my legs work anymore.” Angie whines after a while. She shivers a little as her body starts to cool again and protests, “I don’t want to move.”

“Good thing the fire’s still going.” Peggy muses, moving off of Angie to curl into her side, her arm wrapping around her and twining their legs together as she notices Angie’s shiver. She finds the discarded blanket from earlier and throws it over their cooling bodies.

“I’m glad you're home.” Angie whispers after a while, the sound of the fire crackling while the snow piles up outside.

Peggy kisses her shoulder, once then twice, “Me too, darling, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've unlocked a special bonus smut chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm tumblr: jellysnack.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? We don't need no stinkin' plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus smut chapter? Bonus smut chapter!
> 
> This is a continuation of the first part, though not part of the initial prompt. 
> 
> I vaguely waved at a plot as it ran by me. This is all because of cassiopeiasara and a text that said ‘wouldn't it be fun if Peggy carried Angie?’ Or something like that. This chapter is VERY NSFW, even more so than the first installment. Have fun? Enjoy? [insert smirking emoji]

Angie wakes in her bed in the wee hours of the morning. The grey light from the window is filtered through a layer of snow and frost from the calming blizzard. When she stretches she feels an ache she hasn’t felt in years and she wonders if she dreamed everything from the previous night.

Her bare legs against the expensive sheets tell her that she fell asleep without her clothes on. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s quenched her own thirst before letting sleep take her. The more she stretches the more she wonders where the lines of fantasy and reality blur.

_Once the room cooled Peggy gently pulled Angie to her feet, kissing her in the dying light of the fire and pulling her body impossibly close. Angie could feel the too familiar pull of desire and the flush of her skin, moaning as Peggy’s hands moved to her hips and then to her ass. Squeezing her lightly and guiding her to roll her hips against her own._

_“Peggy,” she sighed and then gasped when Peggy slipped a thigh between her own and guided her hips to roll against her again. “Jesus, Peggy.”_

_“You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Peggy’s voice low and raspy before tugging on Angie’s lower lip with her teeth. She pulls away slightly, brushing her thumb over Angie’s kiss-bruised lip. Before Angie can say anything; tell Peggy that she has no idea what she does to her, that Peggy makes her feel whole, Peggy threads her hand through Angie’s hair and kisses her again._

_Angie’s senses are overwhelmed from the way Peggy holds her as they stand. Peggy’s lips on hers, her tongue teasing against her own. The way Peggy’s naked thigh feels against her, slicked with Angie’s arousal._

_When she shivers from the chill in the room, Peggy pulls away slightly, “Perhaps we should move this elsewhere.” Though it doesn’t come out as a question. Instead she wraps strong hands around Angie’s thighs and pulls her up, Angie is quick to wrap her legs around Peggy, locking her ankles and burying her hands in Peggy’s hair._

_Peggy stumbles to the doorway where she presses Angie’s body against the wall. “Think we’ll make it, Eng-” Peggy cuts her off by kissing her deeply. Angie can feel her pulse quickening, the need to feel Peggy everywhere taking her over. When she rolls her hips against Peggy, though there isn’t much room with how she presses against her and the wall, Angie can feel how wet she is against her._

_“Peggy,” she breathes, pulling slightly on her hair when she squeezes her ass again._

_She pulls Angie close again and starts for the hallway, slowly making her way up the stairs at an agonizing pace. Once she’s reached the landing, Peggy roughly pushes Angie’s body against one of the mounted mirrors along the hallway. The cool surface feels good against Angie’s flushed skin and when she opens her eyes she can see Peggy pressed against her in the mirror opposite. She always thought Howard’s mirrored hallway to be ridiculous and ostentatious; until now._

_The sight of Peggy’s naked body pressed against hers, the way her muscles flex as she holds her sends a new rush of arousal through Angie. She watches their reflection as Peggy pulls her up enough to run her tongue over her breast and softly bite at the side of her left breast. “I think we made it,” Peggy tells her around a wicked grin. Gone are the gentle touches and hushed words, here is Peggy fulfilling a primal need that only Angie can satisfy._

_Angie cries out when Peggy sucks at her neck, surely leaving a mark, she tightens her legs around her waist, pulling her even closer. “Peggy, Peggy, please.” She begs through a moan._

_Peggy presses against her to look into her eyes as she moves her arm between them. Angie holds her breath until she feels Peggy’s fingers against her clit, then she breathes in and out in short, shallow gasps. Peggy presses down and coats her fingers in Angie’s wetness before pushing inside of her. Angie clenching around her fingers, pulling her deeper as her gasps turn into loud breathy moans that echo down the hall._

_When Peggy bites at her neck, Angie manages to open her eyes and watch over her shoulder at their reflection. She drinks in the way Peggy moves against her as she pumps and pulses her fingers inside of her. The moment Peggy makes eye contact in their reflection she presses her palm against Angie’s clit, moving her hand in a slow circle while Angie rolls her hips frantically, chasing her release. Angie stares, pupils blown as Peggy watches her writhe between her body and the mirror, panting and moaning as she climbs higher._

_“Come for me,” Peggy whispers, her voice low but commanding._

_Angie moans, broken and high pitched before shouting as she locks her legs tighter around Peggy’s waist, arching off of the mirror. As Peggy works her through, she can feel Peggy’s fingers being squeezed together and she can hear her own high breathy moans echo back to her._

_She collapses against Peggy, her body feeling boneless and sated. “Oh god, Peggy.” She moans again when Peggy slowly pulls her fingers out of her and her body clenches again as if begging Peggy to stay._

_Peggy pulls away from the wall and carries Angie into her room and gently lays her on the large bed. Angie rests her arm over her eyes, catching her breath though she can feel Peggy’s eyes on her; taking in the flush of her skin, the way her breasts rise and fall with each breath she takes._

_Once her breathing has calmed, though her heart still beats quickly, she crawls over Peggy and kisses her with such fervour that Peggy’s legs part enough to cradle Angie. She waits until Peggy groans, rolling her hips so Angie can feel her wetness against her heated skin. Where Peggy was rushed in her passion, Angie is tortuously slow._

_Angie leaves opened mouth kisses down Peggy’s neck and slowly works her way to her collarbone then the valley between her breasts, nipping lightly at them to hear Peggy’s gasp of part pleasure, part pain. Down to her navel where she can feel her strong muscles tighten when her hands move to Peggy’s hips. When she gently spreads her thighs to give her room, Angie marvels at the sight above her. Though the room is dark she can see Peggy’s breasts as she breathes, can see the way Peggy watches her as she lowers her gaze to Peggy’s sex._

_She can see her arousal, can see how wet Angie has made her. With the smell of sex thick in the air, she lowers her mouth and groans just as Peggy moans loudly. Her tongue moving slowly as she licks at her, tasting and feeling how wet and swollen she is._

_Angie waits until Peggy is panting and moaning, her words more a string of vowels than anything coherent to start sucking at her clit. Peggy shouts at the feeling, arching her hips and threading her hands through Angie’s messy hair to hold her close. She curls her tongue around the side of Peggy’s clit, massaging, sucking, massaging the other side, sucking, again and again and again._

_“Oh god, Angie!” Peggy keens, rolling her hips against Angie’s mouth._

_When she moves away, Peggy whines until she feels Angie’s tongue press inside quickly only to pull away and back inside again. Peggy’s mouth drops open, the feeling of being penetrated over and over again so quickly almost bringing her to the edge._

_Angie hears Peggy’s moaned request, “No, please, go back to my clit, please.” And quickly moves back, wrapping her tongue again and sucking. “Yes, god, please make me come like this.”_

_Peggy begging her while she moans causes Angie to clench and jump as if her voice had caused a delayed aftershock. If Angie weren’t so sensitive from being taken against the mirrored wall she would have moved her own hand down to relieve the building pressure she can feel between her legs._

_Peggy comes, hard and loud while Angie sucks gently at her clit until Peggy lightly pushes her away, jumping when Angie licks her one more time. Angie wipes her mouth and chin on her arm, the smell of Peggy’s orgasm a wicked reminder of what Angie has done to her._

_Peggy smiles and pulls Angie close for a breathless kiss._

She sits up and wraps her arms around her bare breasts, searching for any sign of Peggy beyond the lingering scent of her perfume, the feeling of empty disappointment starting to creep up her spine. When the door creaks, Angie looks up with wide eyes and tries to quell the hope inside her, readying herself for disappointment. Peggy, now wrapped in a robe that barely covers her thighs, steps into the room with a cup of tea.

“I was beginning to think I’d worn you out,” she smiles, setting her tea down on the side table before crawling onto the bed and kissing Angie.

Angie barely remembers to kiss back. The sensation of Peggy kissing her feels too good to be true but the reality too tactile to deny. “I didn’t dream it?” whispers Angie.

Peggy smiles and brushes her nose against Angie’s, “No darling, you didn’t dream it.” Peggy brings her hand up to Angie’s cheek and strokes it with her thumb. “I promise it was all quite real.”

Angie playfully tugs at the tie around Peggy’s robe, “Care to remind me how real?”

“You are insatiable,” Peggy laughs, letting Angie remove her robe before falling to Angie’s side and pulling her close, “But some of us have just returned from traipsing through a frozen tundra.”

Angie chuckles and runs her fingers over Peggy’s arm where it wraps around her, “So later then?”

“We have all the time in the world, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: When I let cassiopeiasara know I had more for her to beta I told her she had more sin to read. Which she did....after church.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm tumblr: jellysnack.tumblr.com


End file.
